finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Judgment Bolt
Judgment Bolt , also known as Judgement Bolt, Bolt of Judgment, Bolt of Judgement, Thunder, JudgeBlt, or Bolt Fist, is a recurring ability in the series. It is a Lightning-elemental attack and usually the signature move of Ramuh. Appearances Final Fantasy III Judgment Bolt is Ramuh's ultimate attack and deals Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV Judgement Bolt attack (Bolt of Judgement in the Advance version and Thunder in previous versions) is Ramuh's attack that inflicts lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Judgment Bolt is Ramuh's attack when summoned which inflicts lighting-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ramuh uses Judgment Bolt when fought as a boss. It deals lightning-elemental damage to the entire party. He also uses Judgment Bolt when summoned in battle. Final Fantasy V Judgement Bolt (JudgeBlt in Anthology) is Ramuh's attack. It hits all enemies with Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VI Judgement Bolt (originally called Bolt Fist) is the Lightning-elemental attack of Ramuh. It hits all enemies. Final Fantasy VII Judgement Bolt is Ramuh's attack. It hits all enemies with Lightning-elemental damage. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Ramuh's Judgement Bolt attack inflicts lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. It can be used by Dagger. Like most summons, Judgement Bolt has two versions: long version and short version, with the long version being stronger. With the support ability Boost the player can always summon the long version unless it is a counterattack as part of Dagger's Trance. Judgement Bolt is likely the first summon attack Dagger will use. Its damage can be boosted by having more Peridots in stock (see Summon (Final Fantasy IX)#Mechanics for damage formulae). Final Fantasy XI Judgement Bolt is a Blood Pact ability for Ramuh at level 1. It deals massive lightning damage to enemies within area of effect. It is only available during Astral Flow. It costs all MP to cast. Final Fantasy XII Judgement Bolt is the ability of Adrammelech. It unleashes a powerful Lightning attack on the enemy. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Judgement Bolt is one of Ramuh's abilities. It inflicts major Lightning-elemental damage and the Silence status. Judgment Bolt also appears as an enemy ability due to Ramuh's appearance as an enemy. Final Fantasy XIV Judgement Bolt is Ramuh's ultimate attack used in both the hard and extreme difficulty versions of The Striking Tree trial. Like most Primal ultimate attacks, the player party is required to defeat additional enemies to prevent an automatic defeat. Should the party defeat the Gray Arbiters enemies, Judgement Bolt will only deal moderate damage to the entire party. However, should the player party fail to defeat all the Gray Arbiters, Judgment Bolt will instantly kill the party. Judgement Bolt is also used by Shinryu as part of its Corrupted Aether mechanic. The attack deals high damage to the entire party and is easily survivable. Players standing in puddles left behind by Tidal Wave instead take drastically increased damage that is likely to result in instant death. Final Fantasy XV Judgement Bolt is Ramuh's attack when summoned by Noctis in battle. It deals lightning based damage and can break the damage limit. It is usable in the open world, dungeons, Insomnia and even boss battles, affecting enemies over a wide area. Final Fantasy Tactics Ramuh will cast Judgment Bolt for a cost of 24 MP. It is a Lightning-elemental attack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Adrammelech uses Judgement Bolt as its Scion's Wrath ability. It inflicts Lightning-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Judgment Bolt is used by Lucifer in both of his boss battles. The attack reduces the AP of all members of the opposing party to zero. Final Fantasy Dimensions Judgment Bolt is the name of Eidolon Ramuh's attack. It deals Thunder damage to all enemies and requires 29 MP to use. Ramuh also use Judgment Bolt during his battle inside Cave of Fulmination. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Ramuh blocks the opponent's summon, disabling him/her of summoning it. Ramuh can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons him immediately when the summoner breaks the opponent's Brave and shows an artwork of his Final Fantasy XI appearance, and manually, where his Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with Ramuh, Judgement Bolt returns with the same effects. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Judgment Bolt is Ramuh's signature attack and is used when he is summoned in battle stages. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Judgment Bolt is an active, thunder-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical thunder damage on all targets for 11 AP. It can be used by Rairamuh, Ramuh, and Ramuh★. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery FFIII NES Heaven's Rage.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Judgement Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Judgment Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Bolt of Judgment.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Judgment Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Summon Ramuh.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). Judgment bolt ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Judgment Bolt.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Judgment Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFV Judgement Bolt PSX.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (PS). Judgement-Bolt-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Judgment_Bolt_FFV.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFVI Judgment Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Judgment Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Judgment_Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy VII. BeforeCrisis-Ramuh.jpg|Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Judgement Bolt.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFXII Judgement Bolt.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFXII Judgment Bolt.png|Final Fantasy XII. RW Judgment Bolt.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FINAL-FANTASY-XV-EPISODE-DUSCAE_Judgment_Bolt.jpg|Final Fantasy XV. FFT Ramuh.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Judgement Bolt.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Judgment Bolt.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFRamuh.png|Manual version of Ramuh in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Judgment Bolt.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Judgment Bolt.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FF4HoL_JudgmentBolt.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. PFF Judgment Bolt Adrammelech EA.png|Enemy version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Judgment Bolt Adrammelech.png|Adrammelech summon version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Judgment Bolt.png|Ramuh summon version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet SSR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Terra UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVII. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Garnet Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Terra Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Aerith Legend UR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Judgment Bolt - Garnet Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith Legend UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Judgement Bolt - Aerith Legend UUR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+ Legend) FFVII. Ramuh I Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. Ramuh R+ Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). Judgment Bolt Brigade.png|In-battle in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFRK Judgment Bolt.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFE Judgment Bolt 1.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFE Judgment Bolt 2.png|Final Fantasy Explorers. FFBE Judgment Bolt.png|★1 summon version in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Judgment Bolt 2.png|★2 summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Judgment Bolt 3.png|★3 summon version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Judgment Bolt EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Judgment Bolt.png|''World of Final Fantasy. Ramuh Judgment Bolt.png|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Ramuh Judgment Bolt+.png|Plus version in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology Category:Summon abilities